Someday You Will Be Loved
by Sydney Davis
Summary: Rose left her past behind after Christian cheated on her with Natalie. It's been two years and he shows up, with his fiance- a very pregnant Natalie. Than he sees Rose, hand in hand with an old friend. Sequel to Abused.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So here is the sequel to Abused and of course, Rose just can't escape her drama! Well, I hope everyone likes this story as much as the last one.)**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

_I stormed away, betrayed tears trailing down my cheeks. Christian's warm hand grasped my arm. I turned to him, glaring at him._

_"What do you want? To hurt me more?" I demanded, glaring at him. The scene echoed in my mind. Christian kissing his ex, Natalie, on his bed, his shirt off, her clothes sprawled all across the room._

_"Rose, I love you."_

_"No you don't."_

I shot up in bed, angry tears dripping from my eyes. Two years, I had left, and yet, thoughts of Christian still littered my brain, just like the broken pieces of my heart, littered all over that damned town. But the memories were still there, they still stung in the back of my mind. He had cheated on me with his ex girlfriend Natalie the summer after we graduated. I fled from the town without looking back. I never wanted to see any of them again. But the hardest part, was saying goodbye to my sober dad and step mom Annie. Yet, I did it, and I left. I got out of the soft bed I had slept in for months now, and walked into the kitchen. My room mate stared up at my tear streaked face, momentarily forgetting the open book lying on the table in front of him.

"Are you okay, Rose?" He questioned, sincerely concerned for me.

"Yeah. Just that dream again." I answered. He knew the dream all to well, having heard every detail attached to it.

"Listen, how about we go to the new club downtown tonight? You need a break. Your mind is claiming you victim and tightening the shackles the more you give into the pain." I smiled, fondly.

"That sounds, lovely, Mini Shakespeare in the making." I teased. He held up his hands in mock defeat before grinning at me.

"You are something Rose." He remarked.

"And don't you forget it, Jeremiah." I told him, aiming an apple at his head, which he caught with ease. He bit into the apple, than smiled his gentle smile at me. He had the warmest brown eyes, and what you could call 'emoish' dark brown hair. And he amazed me. He was kind, and caring. And totally head over heels in love with Candice. Of course she didn't know that. They met long ago, at a skating rink. He had a girlfriend, her name is Celeste. Blue eyes, and light blonde brownish hair, freckles splattered across her face. Than he saw Candice, big soft bright blue eyes, and black hair. The two were a match made in heaven. She didn't know, she was never even close. He was so perfect for any girl, except me of course. The only thing I would ever find perfect was soft black hair and icy blue eyes with a fire in them. I sighed, and plopped down into a chair. I snatched the book away from Jeremiah, and almost died laughing.

"Romeo and Juliet? Really?" I managed between fits of laughter. He turned a bright red.

"Oh shush." He told me, taking it away from me.

"So, you seeing Candice anytime soon?" I questioned. His face turned an even darker shade, if that was possible.

"I don't know. She's pissed as hell at me again." He mumbled.

"You know she'll get over it." I assured him.

"I hope so."

"She will. I'm going for a run." I told him, than walked upstairs, changed into a sports bra and black shorts. I slid into my old cheer leading tennis shoes, still the same perfect, untainted white. I called my goodbye and ran out into the warm August air. I turned on my Ipod and heard Right Here Waiting by Staind. I was so wrapped up in the song I didn't even notice my surroundings, until I smacked right into someone and fell back on the sidewalk.

"Shit." I groaned at the pain in my back. I stood up and pulled out my ear plugs.

"I'm so sorry." A male voice boomed.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't paying any attention." I told the stranger, waving a dismissive hand.

"Turn around. Lemme see your back." I did, and I felt a liquid like substance spread as his fingers glided over my back/

"You're a little scraped up, but it'll be alright." His fingers than found the black ribbon that has been tied around my neck since I was twelve. Lissa gave it to me on my twelfth birthday. It was a thin black ribbon with a small blood red rose charm.

"Rose?" The man's voice asked. I whipped around and searched his face. I looked at his eyes, the green color of ocean foam, and it clicked.

"Adrian!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around him. He held me tightly, twirling me in circles.

"How long have you been here?" I questioned as soon on he set me on my feet.

"A week or two. Sydney left me about a month after you left. I've moved around and ended up here." He told me.

"Why'd she leave you?" He looked down into my eyes.

"Because I'm just a little too not over you." I threw my arms back around him. This was God telling me to move on from Christian.

"I love you, Adrian."

"I love you, Little Cheerleader." He leaned down and ghosted a kiss on my lips. Though it was Adrian's lips, all I felt were Christian's. It would always be Christian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(A/N: Listen to Natalie Merchant- My Skin while you read this. I think it fits perfectly with this chapter)**

**(Jeremiah's P.O.V.)**

****Rose stumbled into the house, than immediately retreated upstairs. Seconds later, I heard a crash and than glass shattering andshowering the floor with a million little _clink _sounds. I jumped up, knocking over my chair in the process and darted upstairs. My fist connected with the door repeatedly. She yanked open the door, blood showering her knuckles and tears running down her face. I wrapped her up in my embrace, smoothing her hair back out of her face.

"I don't get it! He said he loved me! He promised! What's so wrong with me? Am I not good enough? Should I have been more like her?" She sobbed. It was lonely and broken. I didn't know what to do, so I just held her and whispered reassurances into her ear. My eyes searched the room over her shoulder and I found the broken glass. It had been from a picture frame. The picture was of her and Christian. They were standing in front of a waterfall, and he was cradling her in his arms. It made my blood boil to know someone could hurt this girl. She tried to hide it, but she had a huge heart, and she really was fragile, under the tough exterior. I had seen her like this many times before- but never quite this bad. She was worse than dead- she was living without really being alive. When she first kissed him- she had sold her soul- it was resting in his hands. And he created the gaps, tore her apart inside. He was the thorns on her rose.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

I'm not sure how long I've been standing in Jeremiah's arms sobbing. All I know is the love of my life was half way across the planet, loving someone else. I need him, all of him- the insecurities, the weaknesses, the love, the happy, the sad. All of it. Every promise he ever whispered to me is now broken, shattered, like the picture on the floor. I broke that glass that contained our love, the way he did to my heart that was filled with love and adoration- both for him. I've never felt so low. I can remember every kiss, whether it was welcome, or whether it was born to shut me up- it was still a kiss from him. I loved them all. I would never forget him. He was an angel that fell to earth with broken wings, in need of someone to repair them. I was the victim of his charm, and once his wings were patched, he flew to her. Doesn't he want me?

"How about we just stay in and rent a movie tonight? Your choice." Jeremiah's voice finally said, tearing me away from my thoughts. I just nodded, clutching him more tightly, letting tears that haven't been shed in years flow down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(Christian's P.O.V.)**

**Two Days Later**

"Are you ready?" I asked Natalie, kissing her softly on the hand that held a new, shining engagement ring. She was pregnant. With my child. And as of this moment we were standing outside of our new home in Panama City. **(A/N: Can you guess who is also there? Well just the most awesome, bad ass, Rosemarie Hathaway!) **I don't know why I had yearned to come here so badly. But something bigger than us had pulled me here, calling out to me, bringing me to this very spot. Natalie smiled up at me. Yes, she was beautiful, and yes, I did love her. But Rose's beauty was unimaginable and I loved her so much more. But I made my choice. I shouldn't still love her of course. Yet, two years ago she fled from my life, and I still saw her in my mind. We moved out here to be close to Adrian, Lissa, and Dimitri. Lissa invited us to go to this really fancy dance tonight, I said yes. Again, I'm not sure why. But I needed to go. I could feel it.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

**Three Hours Later.**

Jeremiah was dragging me out tonight to this fancy dance thing. I stood in the mirror, looking at my reflection. The dress I had on Jeremiah had bought me was beautiful. It was strapless and black with a white bow around the center. He told me I would look gorgeous tonight. On my feet were black ballet flats. My hair hung in curls and I was actually wearing make up. A thick line of eyeliner on my lower lash line and grey eye shadow. Jeremiah appeared in the mirror behind me. He smiled.

"You look like a knock out!" He squealed, imitating a girl. I laughed with him and took a dead breath, preparing myself for the night ahead.

**(Lissa's P.O.V.)**

I bounced back and forth on my feet, waiting impatiently on Dimitri so I could finish getting ready for the dance. I pounded on the bathroom door, holding my precious dress in the other hand. Rose had bought it for me for my eighteenth birthday and I'd be damned if anything happened to it. Dimitri finally exited the bathroom and I darted right by him and into it. It smelled of his aftershave and I smiled fondly than carefully held out the dress and examining it's beauty. I had pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and I had let part of my hair fall out and curled it. I had brushed on my bit of mascara. I carefully puled on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a strapless dress in the shade of a light blue. It fell in ruffles from my hips to the floor. It was beautiful, and the thought that Rose had given it to me made me want to cry. I wish she could be here tonight to see me. I sighed and pulled on my strappy blue heels than exited the bathroom.

**(Natalie's P.O.V.)**

I fell in love looking at the dress on me. It went along perfectly with my pin straight black hair that landed on my shoulder, and my bright blue eyes. It was strapless and dark green. It had gold lines in four places and it fell from my thighs to right below my knees. I wore black heels with it. I had on no make up. I smiled at my reflection and swirled out of the bathroom into Christian's arms.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

****To say I was nervous would be a gross understatement. I always hated formal dances, especially when they resembled a ball. I wanted to crawl inside myself and hide. I clutched Jeremiah's arm for comfort as we neared the building. Not many people were here yet. I recognized all of them from the neighborhood.

"Just enjoy yourself." Jeremiah murmured.

"I'm sorry, but aren't formal dances to weird for Panama City?" I whispered.

"Well, love, it doesn't matter. Just have fun." And so I did, and that included dancing with Jeremiah and sipping on champagne until...

**(A/N: Uh oh cliffhanger! What will happen at the dance when Christian sees Rose on Jeremiah's arm?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

Until... Christian Ozera walked through the door with a pregnant Natalie clinging to his arm. I dug my nails into Jeremiah's skin, and my breaths came uneven. I didn't know what to do. Jeremiah looked at me in shock and concern. I dropped the glass of champagne in my hand and barely heard the glass shatter over the music. No one noticed, so obviously no one would care.

"What is it?" Jeremiah's gentle voice asked.

"That's.. Him." I chocked out between breaths. Jeremiah followed my gaze and I saw the anger in his eyes. Than, two more ghosts from my past walked in. Lissa and Dimitri, holding onto each other like they were each other's whole world. I fondly looked at the dress Lissa wore, one I had bought her. But the pain was too much for me to handle. I dropped to my knees, ignoring the hurt of the impact against the cool expansive marble floor. I couldn't breathe. I was having a panic attack. Jeremiah scooped me up in his arms and took me to a little secret room, that couldn't really be called secret considering many people knew it was here. He sat me on my feet and I slid down the wall, tucking my legs underneath me. Jeremiah handed me my inhaler. I had it for moments like these. When I had a panic attack, it helped me breath. I put it to my mouth hitting the large orange button. _Inhale. Exhale. _I pulled it away, sucking in, my lungs screaming for air. Oxygen pumped it's way into my body. I sat there until I had calmed down, than looked at Jeremiah.

"We don't have to go back out there, Rose." He told me, gently.

"Yes," I said, nodding, ", we do." He sighed, than led me out the door, cautiously. He kept me close to him, a protective arm around my waste, and I felt a little more at ease, but not much. Why was my life so incredibly hard? I lifted my eyes, only to meet Christian's from across the room. He looked shocked for a moment, than turned to Lissa. I took that chance and pulled Jeremiah away from the spot we were in. I hid my face in his shoulder and we began dancing like nothing had happened. But so much had happened. The boy that is my entire world was standing just a few feet away with so many other important people to me. I wanted to run over and throw my arms around all of them, hold them to me, and never let them go. But I didn't, I just stayed here, swaying to music.

"Rose?" The voice belonged to Lissa, the girl that was my angel for so long. I untangled myself from Jeremiah and slowly turned to face her. Every emotion she felt shined in her large eyes. She ran forward, almost knocking me over. I regained my balance and somehow managed to hold the taller girl in my arms. She shook with sobs and all I wanted to do was make it go away. I wanted to steal her pain away, she didn't deserve to feel this way. She was a good person. I held her for a few moments, before she pulled away. She trailed a pale finger down the side of my face, as if to make sure I was real. She pressed her hand to my face, and I covered hers with mine. With my free hands, I wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey, Liss." I said, my voice weak.

"Hey, Rose." She whispered, a slight smile curving her lips. Her face took up a sad look. "You realize I have to tell Christian, don't you?" She questioned, voice gentle.

_No _and _why _screamed through my head, but I just nodded. "I know." She turned away from me, and walked over to Christian. She said a few words, than he rushed over and hugged me like nothing ever happened between us, like we were still close, like we were still together. _Like he never cheated on you. _A voice in the back of my mind whispered.

"Rose, I'm sor-"

I cut him off. "I don't want to hear apologies, Christian. I know I have a heart, because every time the memories whisper through my mind, it breaks." I caught his hand and placed it over my heart. "Do you feel that? It's my heart, beating for you. It's filled with love- for you. And can you feel it breaking- for you." And somewhere inside those blue eyes I spotted regrets, hurt, and love, all three held in this boy who once was, who still is, my entire world. "In my dreams, Christian, I felt you lying beside me in my bed. When I opened my eyes, the bed was warm, as if you were really there. But it was mind, playing tricks on me, a smoke and mirrors act. But it was always you inside of it. You were the only thing I needed. And now you love someone new." I stopped to take a shaky breath than continued. "Did you ever think about me? Did you ever cry yourself to sleep? Did you ever wake up, to find yourself screaming my name? I tried to forget. I tried to forget your name, forget your face, forget your kiss, your warm embrace. I tried to forget the love I once knew, I had to remember you had someone new. I tried to forget you when they played our song, I had to remember when I cried all night long. I had to forget how close we once were, and remember you had chosen how I memorized your walk, forget the way you used to talk. Forget the things you used to say, I tried to remember you had gone away. I tried to forget your laugh, forget your grin, and forget the dumple on your chin. I tried to forget the way you held me tight, I had to remember you were with her at night. I never forgot the time that went so fast. I tried to forget the loved that move, it's past. I forgot you said you'd leave me never, and I remembered you were gone forever. And now, here you are, in front of me, and I'm drowning in the memories. I love you." With that, I turned and using all the strength I had, I walked away from the love of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

****I thought I had escaped Christian this time, but he followed me. I walked faster, trying to get away from him, but to no avail. He caught my upper arm in his warm hand and I had to hide the way his simple touch made me feel. I whipped around to face him.

"What could you possibly want, Christian?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice low.

"Rose, listen to me. And don't just listen actually hear me. The reason it hurt us so much to part is because our souls are connected in a way no one else could understand. I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you, and sacrifice myself for you, if it need be. I love you enough to miss you incredibly when we're apart, no matter what length of time it's for, and regardless of the distance. I love you enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worse of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never give up on us. I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you when you need me or want me, and never, ever want to leave you or live without you. I love you this much. Yes, you have your faults. You're stupid. You fail. You're weird. You're not perfect. But, that's okay. I'm like that, too. We laugh at the most random things. You know my ugliest side. We disagree. But that's what love is all about. Loving someone no matter what their faults and imperfections are. I was the one who said things change, but when you left it showed me how much they really do. You can hide the pain you feel and make others believe you can move on, but you can't hide it from me, because I'm the person who failed you, and hurt you the most.. But I also know I'm the person you'll always choose to love. The jury's out, but my choice is you. I love you, Rosemarie Hathaway." He said to me, than put his hands gently on both sides of my face, than kissed me. I was shocked, and every part of me screamed to yank away. But I couldn't separate myself from him. Not again. We were apart from each other for far too long. I pulled myself a way from him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Christian, no. _You gave up. _Do you understand that? And now she will be having _your _kid." I said.

"Rose, I always wanted it to be you." He murmured.

"But it isn't, it never will be. _We _will never be." I told him, and pushed myself away from him. And suddenly the pain didn't hurt so bad. Suddenly, there wasn't a pressure smothering me. But now, how sick was I to want to run back into his arms. I was suddenly pulled away from my thoughts by a death grip on my arm. It was Natalie and her eyes were full of hate.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Leave Christian alone. Don't you get it? He doesn't want you. He never did." She pointed to her stomach. "This thing inside of me isn't even his, but he believes it is. That's why he's mine, Rosemarie. And I want you to stay away from him." Anger echoed through me, gnawing at the back of my mind, seeping through my veins. I was seeing red, and than with no warning, I pulled my fist back and smashed it into her nose. Her blood splashed across my hand, droplets spraying onto my arm as I hit her again. If it wasn't for Jeremiah picked me up, and dragging me away, I would have beat her past existence. I wanted her hurt. I wanted her dead. And I wanted to be dead myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and new characters.**

**(Third Person's P.O.V.)**

****Christian knew everything- Natalie lied, Natalie faked it with the little 'cheating' scene two years ago in his rooms. Natalie wasn't denying anything, she was quite happy about it. Her nose was swollen and bruised, along with being slightly crooked. Christian couldn't help but wonder if Rose had hurt her hand. He found her cell phone number and sent her a text message about what happened two years ago in his bedroom. Told her how Natalie sauntered in, his shirt already off, because he was home alone. How Natalie took off her clothes, throwing them everywhere, how he didn't really kiss her back, but she had made out with his still mouth as he struggled to get away. He wondered if Rose got it, or if she even cared. Did she believe him? He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her, but he could see her vividly in his mind. Her dress from last night, the flowing curls, those dark eyes looking at him with pure misery. He wondered where she was, imagined who she was with.

* * *

><p>A young girl's broken cry echoes through the lonely house- her pain filled shouts landing on deaf ears. Jeremiah was with Candice tonight. Rose was once again alone, and she knew not how to handle herself. The blackness of the night filled her room, but outside she saw that through the darkness there was still streetlights illuminating the darkness. She peeled off her pajamas, trading them for stretchy but silky black shorts, the sides lined with white. She pulled on a white muscle shirt, along with the unstained white shoes. She padded out of the house, pulling on the key hanging from a silver chain, locking the front door behind her. She shoved her ear buds into her ears, blasting I'm A Star. She tore off down the sidewalk, the warm night air slipping around her skin. She ran for a total of thirty minutes, successfully making it to the beach. When she got there, she lay down in the warm white sand, closing her eyes. Too much was on her mind. And her angel was out tonight. What was a girl to do. She tied her hair up into a ponytail, than pulled herself off the sand, walking along the beach to find some friends. They were by a bonfire, the colors blazing bright, licking away at whatever they fed it. They were about to start a volleyball game, and she ended up getting sucked into it after she drank a few beers. It was a two on two game, a tan, well built boy on her team. She took out her anger on the ball, winning for her side. At the end, the boy, Nick, hugged her and spun her around. The fuzz in her brain shielded her from her pain, allowing her to laugh. She sat back down beside the fire, breathing in the salty air blowing in from the dark ocean. She ditched her shoes a while ago and now shimmied out of her shirt and shorts, flashing a Bob Marley bathing suit. She ran into the cool water, followed by the girls and boys gathered around her. She let herself fall back into the water, and stayed for just a moment. She felt her back touch the sand and kept her eyes open, looking at the full moon through the water. Her eye's stung and her lungs screamed at her, yelping for air. She stood up, breathing in and felt waves make the water breeze up to her knees. Her smile was light and playful, like a young child.<p>

* * *

><p>Nick approached Rose in the water, and looked at her, smiling gently. She looked carefree and light, like a child feeling the ocean for the first time. He gently nipped her shoulder, trailing his hand down her arm. Her small body shivered, and she giggled wildly. Her eyes took on a sweet glint, as she watched the waves dance. Her midnight run turned into so much more. She knew it wouldn't, but she wanted this feeling to stay locked in her heart forever.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, my names Melissa. Many of you read Sydney's stories.. Well, Sydney committed suicide, not too long ago.. Im her best friend. I am trying my best to continue her stories, I feel like I owe it to her, like it's the only way I can make her memory live on and not die with her. I'm trying, but it's like, reading her words, her unique beautiful words, it hurts. But I'm trying everybody. I am. **


End file.
